Nice Rack!
by TheBayMan
Summary: AU Super Saiyan Lucy vs the Demon herself, Mirajane Strauss. This is a true One-shot! LOL


**This is just a little something I wrote a while back and I figured I'd share it with you. It was going to be a full blown story but as my stories never do very well I figured I'd rework it as a one-shot... I hope you all get some enjoyment from it! It was a little rushed so take it for what it is!**

 **BTW, I don't own the Dragon Ball Franchise or the Fairy Tail Franchise so I'll give credit to the owners for their wonderful works. Thanks you Akira Toriyama and Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 _ **Nice Rack!**_

 _ **By The Bay Man**_

* * *

 _Earth had been decimated by the God of Destruction Beerus..._

Beerus had come to Earth to challenge the mythical Super Saiyan God but found none! ...Try as they might the Saiyans could not meet the required number of Saiyans to perform the ceremony to unlock the God powers within Goku and one by one the Sayains fell at the hands of God of Destruction.

When Beerus left the Terran system all life on planet Earth had been eradicated or at least that is what he had thought but hidden safely away inside the Time Chamber was Dende and Earth's only surviving Saiyan, her name was Bulla Briefs!

The eight year old had spent a total of four years inside the Time Chamber! The first two years were difficult for her as she had no interest in training but Vegeta had insisted that his daughter learn at-least the basics - she was a Saiyan child after-all! Inside she slowly started to train and over the next four years her skills improved; her strength, speed and mastery of basic ki attacks also improved thanks to Denda and the uniqueness of the Time Chamber! ...Yet she was no-where near her brother, who had already surpassed the level of Super Sayain but she had improved and finally reached the level of Super Sayain. Her full potential would not be realized as her training partner, the Namekian, was only so skilled in combat and therefore she was limited in what she could learn.

During the fourth day in the chamber, Denda felt life on his planet rapidly disappear and he opened the door and stepped out, gazing down upon a devastated world, he wept for what he found. Try as he might he couldn't find a single sign of life and with no life on the planet to sustain him he felt his own life slowly drain away and he decided to summon Shenron in an effort to restore those that had died at Beerus' hands. Unfortunately Shenron couldn't resurrect life that was killed by the God of Destruction so Dende used the last of his energy and wished for the twelve-year old Bulla to be reincarnated on a new home far, far away...

 _...And so our story begins!_

* * *

 _ **Earthland - Fiore...**_

The two year-old daughter of Layla and Jude Heartfilia had been having horrible nightmares. She'd wake up terrified as sweat poured down her fragile frame screaming out names that neither Layla nor Jude had ever heard off before. They consulted with doctors of all sorts and even sought out the advice of some of the best mages in the field and none of them could solve the mystery of the recurring nightmares. What they did notice was that with each bout of nightmares her magical energy grew!

Since then each year as her birthday approached the nightmares would return. Some years were worst than others but without fail the nightmares came but they would always stop the day of her birthday. For sixteen years she dealt with her recurring nightmares and for sixteen years her body would grow not only in size but also power.

When her mother passed away a year ago she was devastated but two days later her world crumble around her as her father joined her mother in the after-life. The doctors said, _"he died of a broken heart!"_ Distraught and alone she gathered her belongings; her mother's keys, a sword she had trained with since she was a child and as much jewels as she could carry and left her privileged life behind.

For the next six years she travelled, trained and grew into a beautiful young lady and as her twenty-second birthday quickly approached she stood in front of the infamous guild _'Fairy Tail'_ and excitedly smiled as her new life would began.

* * *

 _ **Magnolia - Fairy Tail**_

As Lucy stood in front of the two giant wooden doors, she couldn't help but smile. She had weighed all the options of which guild she would join and the decision always leaned heavily towards the rowdy guild, Fairy Tail. Her heart skipped a beat as she admired the flag gently ruffling in the wind - its stylized wing and tail logo bought a smile to her face.

"Yeesh!" She exclaimed as she reached for the door but she immediately jumped to the left when she felt an unfamiliar presence just behind her.

"Are you lost?" Asked a blue flying-cat. Lucy's eyes bulged at the sight. She had seen many weird things in her travels but a talking cat topped them all.

"Ahhhh!... It talks!" She yelled as she pointed towards the flying feline.

"Aye!"

"Huh!... Of course Happy talks!..." The pink-haired man laughed as he ran his hand through his hair. "...You're weird!"

"W-What!" She screamed as her cheeks turned red. "I-I'm not weird!"

"I'm Natsu and that's Happy!" He said as he pointed to himself and then to Happy who hovered to his right.

"Natsu and Happy?" She snickered as she pointed at Natsu and then to the grinning cat. "Funny name!... I'm Lucy!"

"Let's go Luigi!" Natsu said with a grin as he kicked the doors open and grabbed Lucy's hand as he ran into the guild.

"It's LUCY!" She yelled as she was dragged into Fairy Tail.

"We're Back!" Natsu and Happy yelled in unison as they skidded to a halt a few feet from the bar. Cheers and laughter filled the room as they were welcomed back.

Natsu quickly disappeared and Lucy was left standing near the bar. She slowly surveyed the building and smiled as she watched the pink-haired idiot fighting with a big white-headed man and someone who appeared to be stripping. She blushed and looked away but what she saw next left her just as shocked. ...Sitting on the edge of a table was a bikini clad girl drinking from a barrel!

 _"This place is a mad-house!"_ She mumbled to herself but her smile quickly turned to wide-eyed grin as she shouted at the top of her lungs. "I LOVE IT!" A hush fell over the crowd as they all stopped and looked around to see where the shouting had come from. Embarrassed, Lucy nervously waved off the attention that was aimed at her.

...But everyone had noticed the red-faced girl standing near the bar and whistles filled the room as the men glared at Lucy who was wearing a high-cut blue and white halter-top and a very short mini-skirt. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a high pony-tail and was held in place with a red ribbon. She wore brown knee-high boot and she had a lasso attached to one hip and a set of keys on the other - on her back was a broad sword, which seemed out of place - quite large for someone who seemed so small and frail looking!

She smirked as she turned to head to the bar but stopped when she saw a platinum haired girl looking her way. Her jaw dropped as she glared at her and she quickly pulled out a copy of Sorcerer magazine from thin air and thumbed through it till she found the centrefold. She studied the centrefold and then looked up at the barmaid and then back down. Once she made the mental connection, her eyes bulged as she realized who stood before her.

"AAAHHHH!" She screeched as she pointed towards the smiling girl and stuttered, "M-Mirajane S-Strause!"

"Yes that would be me!" Mira said as she glanced at the centrefold which Lucy's gaze never left and she blushed.

"N-Nice rack!..." Lucy exclaimed as Mira's face turned beet red and and a deadly aura seeped from every pour of her being. Everyone in the bar stopped what they were doing and stared on with horror as the newcomer had angered the scary demon.

"H-How dare you!..." Mira screamed which startled Lucy and her eyes bulged once again as Mira yelled, _"Satan Soul - Sitri!"_

The guild quickly cleared out, leaving only a small group of either stupid or fool-hardy mages behind. Natsu, Gray, Cana and Elfman to be more precise!

"Wow!... That's so cool!..." Lucy said as her eyes took in every inch of the beauty before her. She was dressed in a skin-tight blue and white one piece that accentuated all her curves. Upon her head was two horns framed by...

"RUN!" Natsu screamed as he ran towards Lucy only to be slowed down by the immense heat emanating from Mira's flames which spread through out the guild hall, a moment later Lucy was sent flying straight into and through the wall leaving only concrete rubble and a large hole in its place.

"Don't _ever_ make fun of my _'bosom'_ again!" Mira screamed but she immediately gasped as she realized what she had done to this unknown person. She ran through the hole and stopped when she saw the large crater in the building across the street and the blonde mage falling to the ground - flat on her face. "Oh my Mavis!" She cringed as she dropped to her knees. "I-I think I killed her!"

When the others arrived they looked on with horror at the figure laying across the street surrounded by rubble.

"M-Mira-nee, what did you do!" Elfman yelled as he ran to his sister's side but just as he neared her they heard a loud laugh come from the rubble across the street.

"Hey!... Not fair!... I wasn't ready!" The blonde yelled as she rose from the rubble and brushed herself off. Natsu stared on in disbelief that this small fragile looking girl not only took one of the demon's strongest attacks but stood back up and laughed it off. _Oh how he wanted to fight her!_

"I-I'm so sorr..." Mira said but stopped when Lucy locked her fingers together and cracked her knuckles and gave her a big grin.

"My turn!" Lucy laughed but it wasn't a normal laugh, it was more of a sinister laugh, a small prelude to what was to come, you might say! She took a few slow but deep breaths and raised her head high and glared up towards the sky and started to yell at the top of her lungs. Natsu covered his ears as her yell turned into a long drawn out scream which seemed to increase in intensity as the moments ticked by. ...By now all of Fairy tail had gathered around the street, even Makarov, who had heard the crash from his office just moments ago, was curious about the odd girl screaming at the sky. What struck everyone as odd was the louder and more intense the blondes yell became the more power seemed to radiate off her!

After a few seconds the ground started to vibrate and loose cobble, dust and leaves started to float into the air... Everyone was in awe as now they could feel a magical force slowly pushing everyone back. Some planted their feet firmly against the wave of power but most succumbed and slid backwards... Then it happened, sparks flew around her and the sky clouded over as thunder and lightning sounded all around them. The girl looked like she about to burst into flames as a golden aura flashed around her, then with a last ear-splitting yell a bright flash of light emanated from her. Everyone in the area covered their eyes as they waited for the light to die down.

When it finally died down they all stared in disbelief at the small blonde that Mira had thought she had killed earlier now stood in a blaze of golden light. Her once blonde hair was now gold and raised high on top and poofed out in the back, nearly identical to the hair style Mira was wearing at that moment... Other than the colour they were identical! Her once chocolate-brown eyes were now a brilliant green and her body looked a lot more defined as she radiated power.

She raised her head, tilted it to the side and looked at the shocked expressions of those that had ran away earlier when Mira had gone all demon on her! She grinned and disappeared... As everyone scanned the area for the missing girl Mira was sent flying through the air crashing through several buildings until she came to a stop four buildings away on the roof off an apartment house. She doubled over, fell forward and rolled off the eve, dropping to the ground below - her Sitir form disappeared!

Everyone ran towards their fallen friend and when they rounded the corner they saw the glowing blonde standing above Mira with her hands resting on her hips prodding the unconscious girl with her foot.

"Your done already!..." She growled as she turned back towards the incoming mages. "...That wasn't much fun at all!" The disappointed girl said as she huffed and floated into the air. _"So much for joining Fairy Tail and I so wanted to go there!"_ She mumbled as she speed away into the distance.

Natsu sighed as he heard the girl's disappointed at what had happened. _"All she wanted was to join Fairy Tail!"_ He mumbled but no one heard him except the old man, Makarov.

"Don't worry my boy, we'll straighten this out!" He said with a grin. "Elfman!... Take your sister to the infirmary. I'll be there in a moment to check on her condition!"

* * *

Ten minutes later everyone was obsessed with the strange girl from earlier.

"Anyone know who that was!" Makarov asked as he spotted an issue of the Sorcerer magazine laying on the floor and quietly picked it up. He was about to thumb through it when Happy spoke.

"Aye Sir!... That was Luigi, she wanted to join Fairy Tail!" He said as he munched on a fish.

"What an odd name for a girl!" The orange haired man in a green jacket exclaimed as he took a seat between two brunettes.

"Naaaa!... It was Lucy, I think!" Natsu said as he scratched his head and grinned.

"Ah! That makes more sense!" Makarov laughed. "Natsu, Gray, Happy... Go look for her! ...Bring her back if you can, but be careful for Mavis' sake... We don't need anymore _'incidents'_ today!" He emphasized the word _'incident'_ as he noticed the damage all around his guild!

"Aye!" They yelled and disappeared out the door.

"Now, can someone fix that hole!..." Makarov growled as he pointed to the hole just feet away from the door. "...And please talk to the neighbours about their damage, at this rate it'll take years till Fairy Tail is in the Black again!"

With confusion etched across their faces, everyone looked at one another in an attempt to figure out who would do what and when they would do it! ...But that was decided for them, when Makarov roared and the place cleared out in an instant. "That's better!" He mumbled.

* * *

Mira moaned as she tried to sit up but her brother refused to let her move. She had taken quite the blow and he was worried she might have broken bones or worse internal injuries but she confirmed she felt fine, just a little sore and very much embarrassed at how easily she was defeated. It was a blow to her confidence to say the least.

"What happened Master?" She asked as Makarov closed the door behind himself and walked over to her bed and took a seat near her feet.

"I don't know!... I've never seen or felt that type of magic before! I'm not really sure if that can even be classified as magic!..." He said as he opened the issue of Monthly Sorcerer magazine and thumbed through to the centrefold. His eyes lit up when he saw who was gracing the centrefold and a devilish smirk lit up his face. "...You're lucky she didn't hurt more than your pride!"

"Sorry Master! It was my fault! I let my emotions get the better of me and I hit her out of anger! ...But she insulted me!" Mira said as she slinked down into her bed and pulled the covers up to her eyes in an effort to hide her growing embarrassment.

"She insulted you!... What did she say?" He asked as his eyes lit up as he started to dream about the centrefold in front of him.

"She said, _"Nice rack!"_ " Mira softly said.

"I'd say!..." Makarov grinned and whistled. "A very nice rake indeed!" He laughed.

"MASTER!" Mira screamed as she kicked the old pervert from under the sheets.

"No, no, my dear!..." He chuckled and turned the open magazine towards her and pointed to the rack of balls sitting in a pyramid shape of the pool table. The very same pool table that a very naughty Mira was suggestively leaning over in a black bunny-suit. Her puffy tale stuck out for the world to see.

"Oh my Mavis!" Mira turned bright red and threw the covers over her face and mumbled. "S-She meant the pool balls!... I'm such an idiot!" Makarov burst into laughter and fell off the bed onto the floor. He gripped his side as his laughter built to a crescendo and continued for several minutes until he had gotten it all out of his system. Looking up at her he grinned.

"You goofed huh!" He smirked when a suitable punishment crossed his mind. "You'll be paying for the damage to our guild, right?" Mira nodded and turned on her side and slowly fell asleep.

Makarov jumped off the bed and headed back to his office mumbling to himself, "Nice Rake!..." Makarov giggled to himself as he carelessly walked into the door as he had not taken his eyes of the centrefold since Mira fell asleep! "...Ouch!" He mumbled as he left the infirmary.

* * *

 _ **I know it wasn't much but it was something I toyed with a few weeks ago and I thought some of you might find it amusing!**_


End file.
